Uncertain Paths
by debbie2
Summary: A diiferent look at the season of lost galaxy. What will happen to Kendrix when she tries to stop Phyco Pink. Will she get a chance at telling the one she loves how she feels? 'Chapters 2 and 3 added'
1. Default Chapter

Psycho Trouble  
  
"Cassie!" Kendrix yelled. Forgetting her old battle, the pink galaxy ranger and kneeled beside the unmorphed space ranger.  
  
Oh god, what do I do? I have to stop Psycho Pink, but how?The stupid whirlpool around Cassie's morpher won't even let me near the Savage Sword!  
  
Kendrix was brought back to reality by the sound of zords battling Psycho Pink.  
"Hang on Cassie! I won't let that witch kill you!" With that, Kendrix started running towards the Savage Sword and the energy whirlpool.  
  
Oh man, I'm acting just like Leo! This is the kind of stuff he would decide to do! But he won't be able to do this. I'm the only one who at least stands a chance. The power I got before the Quaser Saber has to help me! The nebular powers are stronger than any other source in the world, if used properly.  
  
Kendrix smiled a little, remembering the time when Centra gave her the nebular powers. 


	2. A Blast From The Past

A Blast From the Past  
  
"Where are we?" Kendrix asked the mysterious being that had saved her from the mutant. Kendrix had no idea where she was. By the looks of things, she and the strange woman were floating in outer space.  
  
"We are in another dimension, a different galaxy." The woman replied.  
  
For the first time, Kendrix looked at her up close. She had an unusual, angelic appearance. She was wearing a flowing white dress, and seemed to have a white aura surrounding her. No doubt she was beautiful, but she looked deathly sick, as if she were hanging on by a thread.  
  
"My name is Centra," she continued. "Please do not be afraid of me. I am immortal, yes, but I have no desire to harm you."  
  
Kendrix thought she would, or should, have been afraid, but something in the woman's voice soothed her. She reminded her so much of her mother who had died 7 years ago. Without warning, tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. Kendrix quickly looked down and bit her lower lip, attempting to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"Dear child, do calm yourself," Centra soothed. "I know all the trouble and pain you have been through at home. I have kept a very close eye on you for the past 7 years, ever since your mother died.  
  
"B-but," Kendrix said after she finally found her voice. "Who are you?"  
  
"Like I mentioned, I am part of a different dimension, part of the lost galaxy," Centra answered, thinking it was, at last, time to reveal herself and tell Kendrix of her new responsibility. "For the past 30 years," she continued. "I have been the guardian of the nebular powers, the strongest source in your galaxy, the Milky Way. Mind you, I don't own the powers, I am just the guardian, making sure they don't fall into the wrong hands. For when the power is absorbed by somebody, they will remain part of that person forever."  
  
Centra stopped there. She saw the confused expression on Kendrix's face and knew she didn't quite understand much of what she had just said.  
  
"Let me try to explain a bit more," Centra said. "Kendrix I have been the guardian of the powers for a long time, but my guardian days are drawing to an end. The evil forces are doing everything in their power to get their hands on it, and they won't stop until they have their hands on it. If those powers ever go into the wrong hands, it can mean disaster for all the galaxies."  
  
Kendrix's eyes went wide. So that was what was going on! For the past few weeks, she kept having strange dreams. Everything was being destroyed, humans were dying, the world was coming to an end. The dreams went on, but whenever Kendrix would wake up, she could only remember bits and pieces of it.  
  
"Are you." Kendrix started, but hesitated in mid sentence. How did she know she could trust this woman, or being, or whatever she was? Being the honors science students, she was fascinated by what Centra was saying, but she also had to use her head in a matter like this. However, this woman had a remarkable resemblance to her mother. The way she looks, acted, even the way she talked. Kendrix didn't remember her mother a lot, but she did remember a little. From that little infromation, her instincts told her she could trust this woman.  
  
With her confidence back, Kendrix tried again. "Are you the one giving me those dreams?"  
  
Centra held a wistful look and smiled. "Yes," was her reply. "I had to show you what it would be like in case the negative forces ever got their hands on the nebular powers. I'm sorry if I frightened you, but I had to make sure you'll understand."  
  
"Understand what?!" Kendrix have shouted. First, this woman gives her creepy nightmares. As if she didn't have enough problems already. Then she practically abducts her. Then she's not talking any sense to her. Well, maybe a little, but Kendrix was still a little confused. She calmed down, knowing it was wrong to take her frustration out on Centra, when she had saved her from that mutant, down on Earth.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kendrix said quietly. "It's just that I have a lot on my mind right now. You don't' know how-" She was cut off before she could finish the sentence.  
  
"I know," Centra said in a calm voice, sounding not at all angry. "I told you, I have kept an eye on you for the past seven years. I know of all your troubles."  
  
"I'm just a little confused," Kendrix said. "The nebular powers you're telling me about are very.interesting. Much more actually. But what do I have to do with them? Why have you brought me here?"  
  
"Because I have chosen you Kendrix," Centra replied. "You will own the nebular powers. I had to find a worthy being to take the powers, which was why I was watching you for the past years, to see if you were capable and responsible enough to handle the powers for proper use. You have a strong yet caring spirit Kendrix. You have never showed how miserable your life has been for the past years. In person, you would let the tears fall, but you would be strong in front of others."  
  
Kendrix was taken totally by surprise. Her, take the nebular powers? The strongest source of power in the galaxy? She wouldn't be able to do it. She had her own worries and problems to work around, but she didn't want to leave the powers to be stolen by some two-headed mutant. And deep down she wanted the powers. She really did. How different it would be to not always worry about her family troubles, but have something else to look forward to. A secret she would actually enjoy keeping, unlike the other things she had to hide from everybody.  
  
Centra must have read her mind, for she waved a hand and laughed. "Kendrix, you are in no position to doubt yourself. It is my job to see if you are capable and worthy enough of the powers. I didn't keep an eye on you all these years for no reason you know. Trust me, you can do this. You just have to have faith in yourself, now stop the argument in your head. It won't get you anywhere."  
  
Kendrix shook her thoughts away and stared at Centra. "You can read minds?" She was a little surprised, but she had been expecting this sort of surprise. Centra was, after all, immortal, and obviously not human. As guardian of the nebular powers, she must have some pretty strong powers herself.  
  
Centra just grinned, reading her mind again. "Trust me Kendrix, my powers are nothing compared to your powers. You can do whatever you want with your powers. Even read minds if you wanted. The nebular crystal will provide the fighting powers in the nebular powers. It is the strongest source of the nebular powers."  
  
Kendrix smiled a little. Centra had said 'your powers' meaning they truly would be hers. She did doubt herself still, but the last thing her sister, Liz, had said to her before she died, was to always follow your heart. And now was definitely the time to do so.  
  
Everything else that happened was very quick. Centra had to quickly explain a bit more about the nebulars, since it was almost time to send Kendrix back to earth. Kendrix did get the powers. She wouldn't forget that great, yet painful moment when Centra presented her with the powers, and how they traveled inside her.  
  
Centra explained how the powers could be controlled from the inside. Mentally. But since the powers were now inside her, which was what they were supposes to do, nobody would be able to steal the powers from her. Nobody. Even if Kendrix died, the power would still be with her, unless she decided otherwise.  
  
They definitely didn't make Kendrix immortal, but they would enhance many of her traits. Whichever one Kendrix wanted to enhance. That's how the powers worked. The owner would decide however they wanted to use the powers, and they could use them in many ways. "One last thing Kendrix," Centra said before sending Kendrix back to her dimension. "Be very careful who you share this secret with. You can not tell everybody about them. Word travels fats, and the negative forces might find out that you are the bearer of the nebular powers. They will do whatever they can to get their hands on it. They won't be able to, obviously, but they won't stop trying. They can try to hurt you. There will be a time when everything will be revealed, but until that time, stay secure. And remember what I said. Practice using the powers bit by bit. You are still inexperienced with them. There is no limit to the powers, but if you try to use them all at once right now, it will put a huge strain on your body and hurt you physically. Get your body use to them slowly and practice handling and controlling them."  
  
"Yes mother," Kendrix joked, getting in a good mood again. "But you remind me more of my sister. She was more the bossy and lecturing type." Kendrix's smile faded a little, remembering Liz, her late sister.  
  
Centra laughed and took Kendrix's hands. "In that case, consider me your godmother," she said. "Or sister if it sounds better to you."  
  
"They both fit," Kendrix replied, smiling. "Bye Centra. Hope I'll see you again."  
  
Centra could here the sincerity in Kendrix's voice. She knew she really meant those last few words.  
  
"Don't worry," Centra reassured. "We will definitely meet again."  
  
With those last words, Kendrix was teleported back to earth. 


	3. Destiny's Call

Destiny's Call  
  
Kendrix shook her head, coming back to reality. Of course, she now had full control of the nebular powers. Just like Centra had said, she had practiced in private until she got control. The only people she ever told about the powers to were Maya and Alpha. Maya was a close friend, and she knew she would keep her secret. Alpha was a friend, but Kendrix told him because he had been around for a while, and had some experience with advice for this kind of thing. She didn't however, want to tell the male galaxy rangers. She almost did a few times, but stopped. She didn't know why she didn't tell them, but she had a feeling that now, they would sure find out.  
  
Kendrix was now nearing the core of the energy whirlpool, where the Savage sword was. Like her ranger powers, the nebular powers protected her 'unmorphed.' If she could just have enough energy to create a strong shield around herself, hopefully she would survive this. But she knew a lot of her energy had already been taken up. She wouldn't be able to handle too much of the nebular powers. She would have to adjust to how much she could handle, and hope for the best.  
  
Then she heard voices. Screams. People shouting her name. At first she thought she must be loosing her mind, being so close to a possibility of dying, but then she recognized the voices. It was the rangers.  
  
'They must of destroyed Psycho Pink' Kendrix thought. She could now hear all their shouts. Warning her. Telling her to stop. She could here the 7 Space rangers (Zhane and Karone as the silver and purple rangers) and 5 Galaxy Rangers, including Mike.  
  
She knew they were worried for her. Their voices were clipped with fear as well. But determination had swept through like never before, and she was intend on doing this. There was no turning back now. She had to do this. She knew if she didn't, then one of the others definitely would, but she had the best chance of surviving, since she had the nebular powers.  
  
She could hear Maya, Cassie, and the others continue to shout out her name. Kendrix smiled faintly. It was amazing how her life had changed since she came on Terra Venture. Now she had wonderful and caring friends. She was definitely much more outgoing and free-spirited. She was a power ranger, past of GSA, and she had friends that were like family to her. She had even fell in love.  
  
"Kendriiiiiiixxxxxxx!" a voice hollered. Kendrix recognized it immediately, and her expression softened. Tears started falling from her eyes.  
  
It was Leo.  
  
Kendrix had fallen head over heals for Leo ever since the first time she had met him, when he crashed into her on Terra Venture airport. Maya had done the exact same thing with Mike when she had met him on the moon. The 2 female rangers knew of each other's feelings. They both confined in each other. Kendrix always said Mike felt the same for Maya, and Maya would always say Leo felt the same for Kendrix. Neither of them however, believed each other. They would believe it when they saw it.  
  
'There is so much I need to tell Leo,' Kendrix mused. 'he doesn't even know how I feel. Oh God, please don't let this be my last stand!'  
  
Leo image flashed in her mind as he once again called out to her, his voice mixed with dreadful fear and worry. She remembered all the times they had spent together. How they first met, to how he encouraged her when she took Carolyn's place in a movie, Damon's birthday celebration. Kendrix whirled around to look at him, trying to answer his call. Trying to make him understand that she had to do this. She would have yelled out to him, but she choked on her tears, and stopped right there, afraid they would be able to here the quiver in her voice that told she was afraid. She wouldn't have much been worried about death if it wasn't for Leo. At first it was just a crush, but soon that crush had begun to develop into love. She didn't even realize it until now.  
  
But as she was thinking of Leo, a new determination swept through her.  
  
'I have to do this. This is what I'm suppose to use the nebular powers for. But I won't leave Leo and my friends just yet. My life has just begun. I won't let it end this way.'  
  
With new profound strength and hope, she enhanced the nebular powers to create a type of shield to protect her. She just hoped it was enough. She couldn't handle much more because of the energy drain the whirlpool had caused.  
  
With few other thoughts, Kendrix raised her Quaser Saber high, and brought it down with full force, slicing the Savage Sword in half. There was a horrible sound like a thunderhead, then voices. Screams. Kendrix couldn't be sure if they were her screams, because all she saw was the huge explosion and the fire. She knew she had demorphed. And the last thing she felt was flying backwards and crashing into something hard and sharp. Then everything went black. 


End file.
